Korea's Place Under the Sun
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: From the death of his Queen till Japan surrendered in World War II, Korea was closely watched by Japan. Nothing was ever easy as the male searched for his place in the world. For his place under the sun. History fic


So, er yah. We meet again. Pft. xD I couldn't resist a good history fic. Based around actual events, with facts. All surrounding the time Korea spent under Japanese control. Hehe, I love this story. Thus why I'm actually gunna draw it out as a doujin. Haha, yay for killing myself! Anyway, enjoy the story and R&R~

Summary: From the death of his Queen till Japan surrendered, Korea was closely watched by the elder nation. Nothing was ever easy as the male searched for his place in the world. For his place under the sun. [History fic]

Dedicated to big brother Japan~ Who was excited for this story and is my avid fan. Also dedicated to those and their families who were involved in any event mentioned within this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I do not own either poems recited, they're properly noted at the end. And due to this being history, most of the facts and stuff were researched.

---

_"What is violence? Bullets, nightsticks, and fists are not the only forms of violence. It is also violence when people ignore the fact that infants are starving in one corner of our city. A nation with no expression of dissent is a nation in ruins. Who would dare keep order through violence? . . . I think that in the past exploitation and barbarism were at least uncontrived. Those 'educated' people who read Hamlet and shed tears over Mozart's music perhaps have lost the capability to weep over the desperate suffering of their neighbors? . . . To rule is to provide work for the people, to enable them to appreciate their own heritage, and to make their life meaningful lest they wander empty and aimless in the wasteland about them._

**-Cho Se-hui**

Korea was unsure how he felt. Was he sad? Upset? Enraged? Vengeful? No. All he felt was complete numbness. Was he even seeing the situation correctly? Was his elder brother, a nation whom he had once thought of as friendly, actually before him in such a state?

"Japan..." He heard his voice crack. It sounded horrible. That wasn't the only thing. He could feel the hot tears seeping down his face. It was like a never ending river that was created by betrayal. No words could bring him to his senses, he couldn't forgive the acts.

"Bastard!" Yong-soo looked to see his brother ready, weapon raised as if he would charge the elder nation. There was resentment in the male's eyes. "I knew you guys were bad news." The elder Korean male hissed. The middle brother rushed the eldest, weapons clashing.

"Hyung-nim!"[1] The youngest cried out. His eyes frantically moved between his brothers and the dead and defiled body of his beloved Queen. He managed to get to his feet, but didn't know if he could even stop the fighting. His brother harbored strong hatred against Kiku Honda and the Japanese, even having been involved in the Imo incident. "Stop." His weapon dropped as he watched the two brothers out to kill each other. "STOP!" He cried. He froze at noticing more Japanese soldiers. His brothers caught in battle. He moved back, grabbing his weapon. They were outnumbered. They would be killed and Japan would easily take complete control of the country.

"Shit." The elder Korean noticed the sudden amount of Japanese soldiers. He glanced with tear-filled eyes at the former ruler. "Myeongseong Hwanghu..."[2] He moved back before being able to be grabbed, automatically finding his brother tugging at him. He could only watch as the Queen's body was taken and burned. They raced out, soldiers coming to try and do more to protect their kingdom.

"Hyoja Wonseong Jeonghwa Hapcheon Honggong Seongdeok Myeongseong Taehwanghu..."[3] Yong-soo shivered. He couldn't stop seeing the murderous face of his brother when he closed his eyes. "Myeongseong Hwangchu..." He broke down crying.

This outburst suddenly set forth the wheels in motion for the elder of the two. For everything around them began to crumble. No one would listen. No one could see what the Japanese were doing to their beloved nation. Was this what was to become of them? Strangle and die in the cage that was set around them by the Japanese government?

"Korea..." Yong-soo looked up from his spot on the grass, coming face to face with Kiku.

"Do you finally have all you want?" He was sure the other did. Why else would the male have a reason to step onto the soil of his country?

"I've come for you." The Japanese male held out a hand, this action confusing the younger brother. "You're now one with me. So you will come back to Japan with me, Otouto. [4] Your nation is a protectorate of mine. So now that it is complete, it's time to go home." Korea stared in disbelief. Was he hearing this right?

"The treaty name?" Yong-soo never moved.

"The Japan-Korea Annexation Treaty." Japan replied without blinking.

"Gukchi-il."[5] Korea shook, tears threatening to fall. He wasn't supposed to be weak. "What of my brother?" Japan frowned.

"He will remain here, of course. You are the one important to my government." No longer able to hold patience for the stalling, the elder nation tugged the younger one to his feet. "Rest assured, your people be well taken care of. We have plans for universal education; it will be the first step in advancing your country." Yong-soo was left to trail after the elder.

"Why?"

"Because this is what we must do." Korea would never understand the words, just that his brother felt like everything was do or die. And the words of those above him were to be followed.

Yong-soo was able to closely follow the actions of these schools, which were patterned after the Japanese school system which would begin in elementary and go up to middle then high school and end at Keijo Imperial University. He knew them because his brother thought it best he undergo the exact same learning. He liked the material on his culture and language, but found himself disgusted that most of what was to learn focused around Japan. The history of his country didn't even mean a thing to the older nation. He had gained a letter from his brother, which barely made it past the fingers of Kiku, that told of the schools making students worship in a Shinto shrine and bow at the portraits of the Japanese Emperor within the school and more.

"Japan..." Korea stood in the doorway to the male's study, a room where he often spent most his time. The elder male looked over the one in his doorway, often approving of the traditional Japanese clothing the Korean male was to wear. He had forced it upon Yong-soo to wear them, the younger one putting up a fight for quite some time but eventually caving in.

"Hai?" The elder of the two couldn't help but wonder what brought his younger brother to visit him? Was he here to scold him once more over what his government did with the foreign country? Should he have tea readied?

"What is this with you forcing my people to change their last names?" Yong-soo was furious, but knew most would reject changing their names and only a small percentage would go through with the name change. How many exactly wasn't clear to him, he couldn't speak for everyone. "We aren't Japanese, we're Korean. We're different then you and your people. Changing names still makes us Koreans. All you are doing is making the hatred grow more." The poor letter within his hand was squished within the grip. "You make them speak Japanese, change their names. Does our culture mean little to you? Does our rights as a nation mean little?" Honda just watched Im.

"Have you finished your outburst?" The elder brother winced inside at how cold he sounded. But was satisfied with the nod he got in return for his words. "Your Emperor is dead, your citizens revolted on March 1st. You said they would revolt, so we were a little prepared."

"I'm aware, you arrested almost 47 thousand and killed over seven thousand and left almost 16 thousand wounded." The younger nation was still furious over that.

"No, it was a little over eight thousand arrested, less then six hundred killed, and a little over 14 hundred wounded."[6] Yong-soo held back his words, biting his bottom lip as the other continued. "We removed some rules. Your citizens have a civilian police force, no longer military police. You now have newspapers, they're limited but they're still allowed."

"What is your aim?" Korea narrowed his eyes.

"There is none. But there is large change in your nation, some good and some bad. We hope to eliminate the bad and have peaceful relations."

"You mean forced peaceful relations. Bastard." Korea slammed the door shut as he stormed off to settle in his room. He couldn't stand being stuck in the house, confined to mainly his room. He was taught by tutor, but that was the only interaction he had with the world around him, outside of the person he was forced to call a brother.

"Hyung-nim..." The younger Korean twin tore open the door that looked outside and sat down. He didn't care about any punishment that would come from his action; he just wanted to see the sky he hadn't seen in a while. "Hyung-nim...is Korea really in good hands?" The youth shuddered.

He was scared for his people. His brother had fled from his home country and told him he would return with force that could drive the Japanese out of Korea. Was the youth foolish to believe the elder twin could actually do it? Maybe it was just the small hope that lived alive in him that made him want to believe it. After being forced to live twenty years within the walls of the Japanese home, he wasn't sure there was anything he could hope for that would become true.

"Little brother, Koreans are very stubborn." Japan hovered over the younger nation. They had settled on every punishment inflicted upon the Koreans would be inflicted upon the Korean youth.

Truthfully, Kiku didn't want to hurt his little brother. He wanted to protect him from the world. Wanted to keep him safe and let him grow into the perfect nation like he was. Wasn't that right to think of? The ideal of him and his nation was to spread their rule to the eight corners of the Earth. Shouldn't he want to share that with his younger brother? He could protect the younger one, teach him his views and be allies.

"Because you Japanese are horrible." Korea spat. He would take anything his brother tossed at him.

He knew his brother was frustrated with his people. He knew Japan racked his brain over the Koreans and how they wouldn't stop putting up fights. But what kept the youth still going was the small love that remained for the older nation. He pretended hard to hate the elder male, but he didn't know how much he could hate him. There was sick and twisted logic in there, most likely coming from above Honda.

"The Koreans brought it upon their selves that many are being killed for aiding that resistance. I shouldn't have let your brother roam free as I did. He has become a pest." Yong-soo snapped up to sit.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" Japan kicked the male over.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I do as I'm instructed, and you should act the same way. Or else you're no better then those who hold anti-Japanese sentiments." He was sure he didn't want to know what happened to them, but Korea asked anyway.

"And what becomes of them?" Japan, who had decided he had been with the younger long enough, had been walking away.

"Herded to buildings and burned alive. If they're lucky, it's just group massacre and they're killed on spot." All color drained from the Korean youth's face.

"Why have you suddenly grown to hate us, Nii-san?"[7] Korea fought back the shudder that arose as he used the Japanese word.

"I don't hate you, Korea. I don't hate you at all. I think it's just best that you advance and grow. Your nation is better off under mine. You're better off with me." With that, the Japanese male left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Better off?" Korea's voice was hushed as he spoke. "You took away my language. Me... my people... we had our native tongue removed and forced with your own. We're penalized for using our language outside of the privacy of our homes. But it's not even safe for me. 'Citizen Schools?' You're forcing ideals and forcing people to become 'Imperial Citizens.' "

He pretended to hate everything that Japan did, how the elder boy acted. But he was thankful the world hadn't left him alone. He wanted to just come out and say that he wanted the elder nation to leave his country but would be willing to stay allies. However, he was aware how much the government had changed.

"Korea..." The male never turned around, just sat back to the wall as he watched the sun rising. "Korea..." His name was called softer this time. The tone change caught his attention and he turned to look at the uniform adorned male. "Korea...war has broken out once more."

"What?" Honda walked across the room and sat down on the other side of the door, watching the sun.

"We're fighting the world, with Germany and Italy. I've gone to meet them. I would like your help in this war, Otouto." It was the first time since first starting to speak that Japan looked at the younger nation, who looked frustrated at the situation. "I can't tell you if we will win or be defeated, but it is win or die."

"And if I reject?" Yong-soo shook as he spoke. He didn't want to know what faced his people if he denied the elder male.

"Either way, they will be drafted to our army, whether that draft goes with or against your will. We control you, so we can do as we please. I figure it best to let you know and decide." The words were cold and struck Korea hard.

"That's right...you control me, Nii-san." The younger clutched his haori tight, fighting back tears. "Go ahead." His voice was small, almost none existent. He would rather have the draft be quick rather then having many killed in order for them to get it through their heads that they would have to comply with the stronger nation.

"Don't worry. Few will actually be sent to war. They will remain in Japan, Hiroshima and Nagasaki will be the most populated with your kind. So rest assured, it will be better them here then out on the battlefield. I make no promises for the return of those who do go to war." Japan got to his feet.

"You do know what you've started, right?" Korea never looked at the elder of the two.

"And that is?" The soldier stopped in the doorway.

"I'm an enemy to myself. Most of all, I'm an enemy to my brother."

"Ah. Hm. You have followers and so does he. If he were more like you, possibly all of Korea would stop resisting Japanese control. No matter, Otouto..." The raven haired youth turned around and knelt near the other, cupping his cheek in one hand. "You're the one more important to me. I have you to protect. Protectorate or not, you're still my little brother and that is perfect reason to protect you and want to keep you close." Japan got to his feet. "I will even fight our brother to keep you." Korea scrambled to his feet.

"What?"

"China, he is an enemy. If the time comes that I will face him again...I make no promises on letting him live." The younger nation fell to his knees as the older of the two left.

He was left to stare at the military uniform that had been neatly left in his room. He often heard unfamiliar voices filtering throughout the house. Heard his brother in conversation with strange foreigners, the only name he knew to give them was gaijin. But he came to learn them to be Germany and Italy, the more military strong was Germany and the more carefree was Italy. Both seemed to acknowledge his existence, although he was probably just a part of his brother as far as they were concerned. But he often heard the voice of his younger sister, who he was never really allowed to see. Unlike him, she was allowed to go back and forth between Japan and Taiwan. There was greater trust, it seemed, between the large island nation and the smaller one. It was a trust that did not exist between the island nation and the peninsula country. They probably thought he would defect and join his brother in the resistance.

"I'm glad you came." Korea stood steps behind his brother. The military was a mess. He had just come back from a visit to the industrial factory in Nagasaki.

"Everything is fine in Nagasaki. Conditions are poor, Nii-san. Workers tired, but everything goes as planned." Japan sighed and turned to look at his brother.

"I've been a horrible older brother, ne?" Korea noticed the pained look on the other's face. Was there something he wasn't being told? "You've still followed me. Either you really loved your country so much or were an idiot. But...you made life interesting, Otouto." He reached up a gloved hand and cupped the taller male's cheek. "Ne, Otouto, the Americans are coming here. Will you continue to fight for Japan or will you flee back to Korea?"

"Why're you giving me the choice all of a sudden, Japan?" The other stared down.

"Your government has declared war on Japan and Germany. Italy has..." The male couldn't finish his sentence. Italy had always been in need of Germany's protection, even if the country did know how to fight. "We made a mistake. No. We were backed into a corner. Germany would only come to our aid if Russia was truly thrown into the war. We angered the Russians and have America seeking revenge for the attack on their base called Pearl Harbor." The info clicked in his mind.

"So it's fight and die time, Nii-san?" The elder male nodded.

"No surrender. No one wants to lose their honor, Otouto. And I...will fight with every last ounce of my being."

"You...experimented on a couple Koreans, drafted women to serve as 'comfort women' for your military brothels, and drafted many to work in your military industrial factories, and you're going to war and die. Stop being selfish and think of living for yourself. Didn't you want to protect me?" Korea sought out being selfish. He didn't harbor harsh feelings towards the elder nation. No. He knew the other followed commands and would fulfill them till the death.

"I will fight to protect you, Otouto, and keep you. So if this is what it'll cost, then it's something I'm willing to do." The elder brother took a deep breath. "Stay strong. I'll be back for you, don't worry." He then walked off, what he truly believed to be his death march, as he headed off to his battle with America.

He was truthfully unaware how many had been killed when the bombs struck, he just hoped it to be under the three digit mark, at least he hoped. Well, that was for Koreans killed or injured. He just knew that there hadn't been any warning before they hit. He also hadn't been informed when he had been moved from Japan to his homeland. How was he to know the mess formerly known as Korea was his home? The country was in turmoil.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. You're lucky. You were the only one. The Japanese don't take kindly to our own kind working for them; they'll let them die after such tragedy. Even Seoul won't take them back. Traitors, that's what those people are." Korea went from looking at the ceiling of the hospital to the door.

"Hyung-nim." He found his voice raspy. The elder twin was slightly war torn, but looked to be soundly in one piece. It was when the younger one went to move that he learned of his own injuries.

"No, don't move. You took something nasty over there, little brother. They fucked you up good. Anyway, Japan surrendered to the Allied forces not long ago and you were brought back to us." Yong-soo stared hard at his brother.

"You've changed..." It was all he noted.

"So have you. You were a full soldier, even if it was forced of you to fight alongside that no good brother of ours."

"No!" Korea yelled.

"Huh?" The elder twin blinked.

"I...I decided to fight alongside him. He's not bad. He wanted to do what he thought was best."

"Pft. He fucked with your mind. Glad he's probably dead." Korea was shocked. Did his brother really die? All that came to mind was the sad face of his brother as he promised to protect him and keep him. Those sad eyes couldn't hide the fear he held of not returning, but his words were the lie that he wanted to believe.

"Dead? No. Japan... Hyung-nim, tell me it's not true." The elder of the two looked upset. Why had Japan suddenly become more important? What happened to his adorable younger brother who followed him around, saw him as the world. Had becoming close to their siblings changed him that much? China was kind to both of them and never changed him. But what made Japan special?

"Why...Why are you so concerned over the man who forced so much upon our country? Who killed our people, caused horrible crimes to occur, who forced horrible things upon our people? And yet you...all you can think about is him." Yong-soo blinked.

"Hyung-nim?"

"Forget it." The elder stalked out of the room, unable to face his younger brother. Not even bothering to tell his brother that there was rumored talk about their country being split and they'd most likely be torn apart.

Yong-soo didn't know what made him do it, but he turned to look at the stand, noticing the poem.

"On a distant day

When heaven first opened,

Somewhere a cock must have crowed.

No mountain ranges

Rushing to the longed-for sea

Could have dared invade this land.

While busy seasons gust and fade

With endless time,

A great river first opens the way.

Now snow falls,

The fragrance of plum blossoms is far off.

I'll sow the seeds of my sad song here.

When a superman comes

On a white horse down the myriad years,

Let him sing aloud my song on the wide plain." [8]

He didn't understand it. Nor what the author, Yi Yuk-sa meant. Was he someone injured in the bombing? No. Impossible. No one was being helped. Was he someone who had been in Korea? Most likely. Was he a part of the anti-Japanese party? Probably. Then what happened to him? Was he alive? Or was he dead? Sleep took over the male before he could think too much about it.

"Korea?" A strange voice was calling him. It didn't sound like any voice he heard before. "Im Yong-soo." How did this person know his name? "I'm America, I've come for you."

"Huh?" Wasn't this scene familiar? Last time he went with someone, the world came crashing down for him and his people.

"Don't worry, Korea. Everything will be fine. See?" The blonde haired male motioned for the youth to look behind him. Having been sitting out in the open, he had been more in tune to admire nature then what was going on. Nothing had healed; he had merely forced himself to be released. His arm still in a sling and bandages were still around his wounded body, including his head.

"Hyung-nim..." The male had turned around and got to his feet. There was an unfamiliar figure with his brother. "Hyung-nim!" He called out, but the elder twin just turned and began to walk away. The male with him cast a glance between the brothers before following the male who had began to leave.

"He will be in good hands with Russia. Now we should go, Korea. There is much work to be done to your country. Repairs done, aid to come help the people. And you...need a quiet place to get better." The younger nation narrowed his eyes. Wasn't this the person who...

"You..." He tackled the nation before him. "You killed my brother. Japan, he..."

"Killed?" America, who was battle torn and weary from all the fighting, didn't have the effort to fight the Korean male. "I didn't kill him. He should be back in Japan." Yong-soo just stared at Alfred. Was that right? Was his brother alive? "If you would like, on the way to America, you may visit with him shortly.

"I would like that." Korea released the other. "But just because I go with you...does not mean I trust you. Does not mean I support you. And most of all, it does not mean me or the people of Southern Korea will take kindly to you stepping in where Japan once stood." After giving the warning, the two set on their way.

It felt like forever since he had last seen his brother. He wasn't sure what to expect, but Japan had changed since he had left. Why did it look like some people were melting? Had melted. It looked horrible. He didn't even want to look. The sight of the hospital was what caught his attention. As they entered, they were overstocked with patients. Many were probably from the military, or even from Hiroshima and Nagasaki that were still hanging on.

"Nii-san?" He knocked on the door as he entered the room, Alfred remaining out in the hall. His brother was bandaged up greatly. He noticed the bandages on the other's eyes.

"Otouto." The other's voice was small. Korea wandered over and placed flowers on his brother's lap. The elder of the two picked them up, tracing the petals before smelling them. "Are you injured?" Honda focused on where he assumed his brother was, cradling the flowers.

"No, I managed to get out with only a few minors cuts and bruises." He lied, but saw his wounds minor next to his brother.

"That's good to hear." The Japanese male looked out the window, a soft breeze coming in through the open panel. "Is America there, too?"

"Huh?"

"You were to go to America-san. I couldn't keep you close, Otouto, but at least you're unharmed. I'm glad." The male was slightly sad.

"And your friends?" Japan chuckled.

"Fine, fine. They have the European nations to deal with. I've been let off pretty easy." Korea nodded to no one in particular. "Ah. But it makes me happy, Otouto, that you would stop on your way to America to visit me. Thank you." Bound eyes were cast down at the flowers, a smile upon the smaller Asian's lips.

"Of course. Get better, alright?"

"I will. Take care of yourself, Otouto." Korea placed a hand on the elder's cheek.

"I will, Nii-san. Thank you for protecting people. Maybe one day, turmoil between our countries will be no more and I can repay that twisted thinking. I joke, I joke. I'm going to make your life miserable when you're out, so be prepared, Nii-san. And I know where you live, so you can't run away." The younger put on a playful air, which caused the elder to chuckle.

"I won't run, Otouto. Even if you hate me, even if the world does, having someone acknowledge you means you're still known to exist. So even if you hate me, Otouto, I still exist in that world of yours."

"I think we should get going, Korea, we're wasting time." America pressured, needing to actually return home.

"Right. Get better soon, Japan. I'll visit you sometime." Korea smiled.

"Okay. Goodbye." With that, Korea departed with the country who had bested his brother.

Two years following the split, the United Nations, dominated by the United States, established a committee to observe democratic elections in Korea. Members included the Philippines, China, Australia, and Canada. China was someone who could be counted on to follow American directions. Australia and Canada came from allied governments subject to American influence and pressure. North Korea and Russia opposed this committee, called the United Nations Temporary Commission on Korea (or UNTCOK for short) and refused to participate in elections.

Most members did not like what they found in Korea regarding elections. After many fighting, they raised the issue of Korea's permanent division.

May 10th, 1948, Korea watched as his nation held the first National Assembly. His name formally became the Republic of Korea, or ROK. But it still simply was Korea. Several months later, August 15th, the ROK was inaugurated.

How much he wanted to share the news with his brother. Share that they were both nations so the other didn't need to feel left out. His elder brother, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, could be involved in everything like he was. But he never saw his brother. He wondered if he hated him.

He had grown accustomed to American soldiers within his country. America wanted to protect him; it was in the male's best interest. This rule was somewhat different then Japan's. Rule? No. He was his own country, ruled by his own government. America was like the guardian, making sure that everything went smoothly and would be there to help if anyone tried to threaten his newly acquired lifestyle.

That was tested the day the North entered the South, crossing the thirty-eighth parallel, with Russia at his side. Nothing could have prepared Yong-soo for seeing his brother.

"Hyung-nim..." He hadn't been completely sure that it was his brother who decided to invade him, but meeting the other was enough. Yong-soo couldn't shoot his brother, couldn't fight him. And it seemed like DPRK was hesitating as well.

"What's wrong DPRK?" Russia was smirking as he spoke. "If you want to take everything back, he's the only one standing in your way." The younger twin knew the 'he' in Ivan's sentence was himself. He felt a little better knowing that he had Alfred at his side.

The war became harsh, England even coming to their aid. But with Arthur coming to join them, another force joined the red party. It was upsetting that China was on the side of his brother and Russia. They had pushed North Korea back past the 38th parallel and now China was going to get involved? What more had to go wrong?

Korea didn't want to look at his country, didn't want to see the damage that had been dealt. He would just sit on the hill and watch the smoke coming from former cities. He'd watch as people tried to find the dead, the living, and tried to rebuild their lives. He knew the North was in worse shape, that many cities were nothing but chimneys. But he still saw his country as a mess. What was worse was that he believed that this all happened for nothing.

"Otouto?" Korea glanced at his brother, a bandaged eye not bothering him anymore. The Japanese male took a seat. He had just expected his brother, but there were more. Taiwan settled on his left. The female he had barely seen, had gone back to being watching over by China. The long haired male looked shy on approaching the group but did, sitting on the other side of Taiwan. Everyone was looking past the male's own battle wounds. The last male seemed foreign to Korea, someone who he knew but didn't know. Then it clicked. His baby brother, Hong Kong, had grown up so much. The youngest Asian nation sat on the other side of Japan.

"...My memories of Korea.

They seem so strange sometimes

like they are about someone else's childhood

that I had stolen. . . .

So I try to look for bridges

to connect my two childhoods,

to give meaning to my short existence in Korea

before I became a hyphenated duality.

Someday I will go back to Korea

and look at my past in the face.

Try to reconcile my past and my present.

Figure out why my memories keep haunting me still and

maybe mourn for the person

I could have been if I had never been planted

somewhere else..."[9]

Korea recited the section of the poem like the back of his hand. How many times did he try to connect the bridges between his existence with China? With DPRK? With Japan? Yet everything seemed so unreal.

"History isn't something you can predict, Otouto. Every thing we do could become history." Japan leaned back. "What we choose to do or do not do. Even if it does not become world history, or even history of our country, it is the history of our life."

"Everything is over, Korea. It's a new day. Like the people, they're rebuilding so it's a new beginning. You can start a new, too." Taiwan spoke up. Korea recalled the days when he heard her distant voice within the house of Japan. He became slightly ashamed that he had given in to wearing traditional Japanese clothing. Humiliated at the acts he committed. He was sure few if any Koreans would have done things he did, said things he did.

"I don't think I could ever forget the things I've seen..." Yong-soo whispered.

"Live with them. Grow from them. Life is to learn from experiences. If you can't, then too bad." Hong Kong looked away as he spoke. He sure as hell didn't want to hang around his siblings if this is what it meant. He'd stay with England and force the man to keep him, even if it meant eating the elder nation's food for longer then he had to.

Korea glanced at the youngest Asian, remembering that he was still under the rule of England, although he swore Japan had claimed to have control over the area during the Second Sino-Japanese War. Hong Kong wasn't quite a country, floating between protectorate and colony.

"Korea..." The male looked at the eldest Asian nation, who finally spoke. "I'm sorry for all I've put you through." Korea decided to stop him there.

"We follow the orders of those higher then us. I get it. Japan was same way. It's past history, all that's left is to look forward." He smiled. The sun was setting. Korea wasn't the nation where the sun rose nor the nation where the sun sets. It was just another nation under the sun. And what meant the most was that Korea was free.

_There is a Korean word, _sinparam, _that expresses the pathos, the inner joy, of a person moved to action not by coercion but by his own volition. _Param _is the sound of the wind; if a person is wafted along on this wind, songs burst from his lips and his legs dance with joy. A _sinparam _is a strange wind that billows in the hearts of people who have freed themselves from oppression, regained their freedom, and live in a society of mutual trust. This word, redolent with a shamanistic mystique, has a talisman-like appeal for Koreans._

**-Chung Kyungmo**

---

[1] Means Older Brother in Korean

[2] Empress of Korea, also known as Queen Min

[3] Full title of Queen Min

[4] Little Brother in Japanese

[5] Korean name for the treaty

[6] Korean records and Japanese records are different. And they're also different from what is found in other records.

[7] Older Brother in Japanese

[8] Yi Yuk-sa, "The Wide Plain." Translation by Peter Lee, in Lee (1990), p. 78.

[9] Julie Kim, "Red and Yellow Dreams," Kilmok: Korean American Perspectives Journal 5 (University of Chicago, 1994): 12-13 [Side note: I only used a section of this that would fit. But it's a wonderful poem.]

---

xD Alright. God, I love this story, but the ending is weak due to it could have been going on and on. And I didn't want to get too deep with the Korean War. Especially since I wanted to focus more around Korea and Japan. Cookies to anyone who caught the subtle, underlying hints at Japan and Korea fluff. Or Japan being lonely in life. Hehe, gotta love a good history fic. Ugh, doujin time maybe? Nah, probably will work on my Hong Kong and Japan fic now. Or my England and Hong Kong fic. I don't really know. However, I do know that I need a nap. Yay for being lazy. Review as you please, all flames will not be accepted. If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything. Thanks and I'll catch you up later.


End file.
